My Pokemon Stories
by Tenshi no Kiss
Summary: Mira wants to be the best trainer in the world. With help of her partner Growlie, will she ever succeed?
1. My dream comes true

My Pokemon Stories  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon or any characters of it (They're Satoshi Tajiri´s!) ...Mira and some other characters are mine thought...  
  
And there might be some (LOT) bad grammar, please tell and I'll fix it...someday....  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 1 My Dream Comes true!  
  
The sun shined warmly and my face glowed under that red giant because of warmness and happiness. I had just caught Growlithe, one of my favourite Pokemon. I managed to beat my rival's Squirtle with Growlithe´s help, man this puppy Pokémon can fight! Well, if I'm really honest to you, I didn't really catch Growlithe, no way! My Game Boy did it for me.  
  
My dream is going to be the world's best Pokémon master ever. Just like Elite Four is! I think every kid in the world hopes that too, but to me it is something different. I want to reach for the top and it feels like no one can stop me... That is my dream. To be a Pokemon master.  
  
"Mira! Hey Mira! Are you day dreaming again?!"  
  
Oh that is my friend Claire. The school must have ended already. Ah!! I forgot to introduce myself. This happens lot when I'm chatting about Pokemon. My name is Mira. I'm 15 years old "normal" girl and my head is full of pokémon. I have a long blue hair and I keep it on two ponytails on each side of my head. Claire is jealous of my blue eyes, I like them too because they remind me of someone special in my hearth, my mother. Actually, I don't have any images of my mom or dad 'cause they are both dead. But if I were to see my mother again, I would imagine she would have eyes just like I have.  
  
In my world there is no Pokemon (I wish there were), only Game Boy games where one can catch Pocket Monsters.. I've caught 95 Pokemon but I still call myself a rookie, because there are some many things to see and do in the world of Pokemon. Well, actually, it doesn't matter how many pokémon you have caught to call yourself a master. Only what is in your heart is important and winning with your true friends.  
  
"Mira!!! You skipped lesson again! To do what? To play pokémon!" Claire shouted me angrily.  
  
"Sorry Claire ^^;"  
  
Claire is my only friend but she doesn't understand anything about Pokémon and to be more correct, she hates Pokemon. I don't understand people like she is. Why does someone hate pokémon? Pokemon are my friends and if they were real I would do anything for them. Anything. They stay always near me, in my pocket.  
  
"Or..."  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Or you skipped lesson so you could dream about someone..."  
  
"Shut up Claire!! You don't understand anything!"  
  
I blushed at Claire's laugh. Dream about someone... Right if I had a boy to dream about.. Well... maybe someone. Ok ok, but don't laugh! It is James... from Team Rocket. I know he isn't real but... Girl can always dream, right? He is so cute and his laugh can erase all my worries! How could someone hate him? He is my true prince. Same goes for him what goes for Pokémon. I would risk my life only to save his.  
  
"So, do you wanna go to the ice-cream or..?"  
  
"No thanks Claire I think I'll just go home... You see I got this new Pokémon game and-"  
  
"Hah, I should have guessed. Ok miss trainer, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya then!"  
  
***  
  
You know, the best way to start the evening is to catch a new Pokémon. Tonight I'm going to catch a really good one! But first, I'll train my friend in a battle with Gary.  
  
Hmm, Gary is one tough opponent but he has no match for Charizard's fire blast. Ok, Charizard burn that Gengar! Yes it works!! I won Gary and I'm champion again, this game is too easy when you have played it for.. How many times have I played this game over and over again? I'm crazy; there is no doubt of that anymore. Strange, I've only played 4 hours of Pokémon this evening and I'm getting tired... and I'm also starting to feel dizzy. What is this strange feeling?  
  
Mira...Mira....Come with me...  
  
Eh? Who was it?  
  
What is happening? My body feels so light. I can't feel my legs, I can't breath, I only see that bright light coming from TV... what is happening!?! Help! Aaaah!!  
  
****  
  
"Miss! Miss! Wake up! Are you alright?" I heard strange woman talking to me.. Where am I?  
  
"Ung.."  
  
Slowly I'm coming to conscious. I open my eyes slowly and see a beautiful woman above me. I rub my eyes and stand up to see her more clearly. Oh my god. She looks so... She can't be...Officer Jenny!? I can't believe my eyes!! But that can't be Jenny? How could she be in my room?  
  
"It was about a time you woke up. Nice to see you're all right."  
  
"But how... What just happened!?"  
  
"You don't remember? You stumbled on a rock and fell down. Be glad I found you; this road is pretty dangerous this time of the evening 'cause of the Pokemon thieves. I'm the officer from Viridian police."  
  
"Eh, road, have you gone mad-"I looked stupidly around and saw a road leading to Viridian city.  
  
"But that means that I'm in Kanto..."  
  
"Well.. Of course...^^;"  
  
"...In the Pokémon world."  
  
"Are you really ok?"  
  
"I couldn't feel any better!!! Officer! Where could I catch some Pokemon?!"  
  
"I see.. A rookie trainer, right? Well, you need a Pokémon first, am I correct?"  
  
"Oh, how could I forget..."  
  
"Look kid, because you seem to be a really nice girl, I give you a hot tip. Yesterday, a nurse from the Pokémon center found an abandoned Pokémon. It doesn't have a trainer so maybe you could-"  
  
"Oh, that would be too nice! Thank you so much Jenny! I'm going to the Pokémon center right away...Bye and thank you!!"  
  
"... Wow. That was one energetic girl... How did she know my name??"  
  
I can't believe this! I'm in a Pokémon world! Now I can become a real champion now I can get real Pokemon and be their trainer. Just look at all these houses, hear this wind in my ears and breathe this air I breathe! I'm in a pokémon world! Yippee!  
  
I arrived to the Pokémon hospital quickly. This is a very big hospital and so beautiful! All those nice paintings of legendary Pokemon. This looks just same like in the anime. Ah, forget the decoration; I can't wait to see my first Pokémon!! It can be any Pokemon; I just want to have my very first Pokémon! I ran to the counter to talk to another beautiful woman, to nurse Joy!  
  
"Hello miss Joy! I heard Officer Jenny that here is an abandoned Pokémon from. Is it possible that I can have it? I would be really good trainer, please??"  
  
"Uh hello O__O... Yes here is one Pokémon without a trainer but I'm not sure that I can give it to just anyone."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"This Pokemon's heart is broken. It was found abandoned and hurt, so I'm afraid to give it to anyone because I'm not sure would it be good for this Pokémon. What if something like that happens again? I'm sure it would lose his trust to the humans."  
  
"But I wouldn't do anything like that.. I promise!"  
  
"I understand but-"  
  
"No! You don't understand! I have travelled far away to find my first Pokémon! I think I was destined to come here tonight to find this Pokémon and be its the best friend! I haven't ever felt what kind of thing is a true "friendship". I want to feel a real battle with my own Pokémon; I want to find out how far I can get with my friends... I know I don't have strength to be really strong trainer but... I just want to find real friends on this journey. You know, Pokemon are good because they stay near you...Always."  
  
Joy listened quietly and smiled her best smile to me.  
  
"What do you say if we let your-future-Pokemon-to-be decide?"  
  
"Ah, that would be nice!"  
  
My heart beats like crazy. What Pokémon is it? Squirtle? Caterpie? Magikarp? I peeked to the empty room where the Pokémon was. The sight I saw was stunning. I could feel my heart burning now. Just look at that Pokémon! That fur, those claws, those EYES! It is Growlithe!!  
  
I crouched down in front of this mighty Pokémon. Growlithe looked at me from its nest and walked closer to meet me. I felt my eyes watering now. I reached my hand toward its muzzle wanting to touch it.  
  
"Hello little one... can I call you Growlie? Aren't you just beautiful..."  
  
"Lith..."  
  
Growlie looked to my eyes in search of why I was crying. This little Pokémon licked my hand to cheer me up.  
  
"I think your "Growlie" just heard your mighty talk. I think this is your first friend in your journey."  
  
"My first... Really Growlie, do you really wanna join me in my journey as my partner? Because if you do... You'll make me the luckiest girl in this world."  
  
Growlie stand up and licked away my tears. It smiled happily to me and barked to show his loyalty.  
  
"Grow Growl!!"  
  
"Wow, my first Pokemon... We are going to be Pokémon masters!"  
  
*****  
  
We said our farewells to Joy and left out on our great journey. Joy had given me six Pokeballs for catching more Pokemon. And we will catch them all... Growlie walked beside me, just like Pikachu followed Ash. This way we will get to know ourselves better, right? Ash! That's right; would I find these people; Ash, Team Rocket, Elite Four? James? Can I really find my prince? Would I become a Pokémon champion?  
  
I haven't thought how I really get here. What was that strange voice I heard? It sounded so familiar but I can't recognize it. Ah, who cares? I'm in the Pokemon world with Growlie, that was my dream!  
  
Wait for me, my rivals and my future Pokemon. Wait for me, James.  
  
Thinking these questions, I fell asleep in a dark forest with Growlie.  
  
Reviews, anyone?  
  
Was it good? My First English fic... I know that this wasn't so good but it starts to get interesting 'cause Mira's life is full of rivals and Pokemon and maybe romance ^^... Oh and I need to tell that there wasn't any advance games or gold & silver games when I wrote this in my national language so try figure out when these things happen (Ash is still in Kanto now). 


	2. First Battle, Enter the Nidoran!

My Pokemon Stories  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don´t own Pokemon or any characters of it (They're Satoshi Tajiri´s!) ...Mira and some other characters are mine though...  
  
And there might be some (LOT) bad grammar, please tell and I'll fix it...someday....  
  
Enjoy!  
  
And big thanks to Farla and Bobbilicious for review ^^ Love ya ^^  
  
Part 2: First Battle- Enter the Nidoran!  
  
Sun rays woke me up early this morning. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see what the time was but all I could see was the trees and lots of green grass. What is going on, have I slept in the woods? I've school and... Oh my god, now I remember! I'm in the Pokémon world! That means, no more school, no more homework, no more worries! Just me and my Pokemon! Oh boy, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up! Speaking of Pokemon... I haven't seen any other Pokemon except Growlie...Where are they? If I want to be a champion, I have to catch at least 5 other Pokémon. And the I can go to see Lance and battle Elite Four and-  
  
Growling sound from my stomach woke me up from daydreaming again and I realized I haven't eaten since yesterday. So, first things first, I want to have breakfast!  
  
"Growlie... wake up sweetie, time to get up."  
  
Growlie opened its eyes slowly and stood up. It yawned and rubbed its head to my knee. Cutie!  
  
"Growlie, lets find some breakfast, ok?"  
  
But what can we find in the middle of the woods? I hate Viridian forest... It is so full of bugs that can poison you and it is too large for the beginners.. Strange that we haven't seen any bug or normal Pokémon. Not even Pidgey or Rattata! I thought they would be running wild everywhere just like in the game.  
  
Just then the bush behind us started to rustle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Growlie took a defending position in front of me. What is going on?! A tiny Pidgey jumped out of the bush! Funny, just when I thought of catching some Pokemon, must be my lucky day.. Hey, another one came out, too! Looks like it is chasing Pidgey... It is an adorable Nidoran male!  
  
Nidoran was really chasing Pidgey. Pidgey tried to get rid of the intruder, but Nidoran kept on attacking smaller one. Wow, that Nidoran really is something. Something in its eyes tells this individual is one fire soul, never giving up, never betraying a friend. I want that Nidoran!  
  
I would like to catch Nidoran first but it seems like that Pidgey is injured and needs help. Even it is tiny and weak: its fast movements keeps Nidoran far away. If Nidoran´s sting manages to hit Pidgey once more, Pidgey will be in serious trouble. So, what am I thinking here?  
  
"Pokeball Go!"  
  
I throw it on Pidgey and like if Pidgey understood that I wanted to save it, light in the Pokeball flashed only few times and finally Pokemon was caught. That was really easy! I picked the Pokeball.  
  
"Don´t worry Pidgey, You are safe now. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible. But now I want that Nidoran, Go Growlie!"  
  
"Grooowl!"  
  
Nidoran prepared to battle and ran towards Growlie. Growlie dodged its attack and attacked by using ember. How can this puppy fight without me telling it to do anything?! I'm really scared that Growlie can get hurt but it seems that fighting is in this "tiger's" blood. Go Growlie!  
  
Nidoran wasn't going to give up! It tackled Growlie and hit it with poison sting. My puppy hit the tree by the force of the attack. Ah, how I didn't tell Growlie to dodge that? Stupid girl!  
  
"Growlie! Are you ok? Don´t give up, lets fight together! "  
  
"Lith!"  
  
"Ok, use your bite attack first to make it flinch and then use ember once more! We can do this together!"  
  
Growlie did as it was told and attacked with strength. It was Nidoran´s turn to fly and my turn to try the Pokeball.  
  
"Go Pokeball!"  
  
The Pokeball hit Nidoran and Nidoran disappeared inside the ball. After the little struggling, Nidoran was captured! Go us!  
  
"What do you think of that Growlie? Our first Pokemon capture! Here it begins!"  
  
Growlie panted beside me loudly so I turned to check its condition.  
  
"Are you ok partner?"  
  
Growlie whimpered and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah! What's wrong? Growlie!"  
  
I yelled Growlie´s name and lifted the puppy to my arms. Has Nidoran´s poison affected Growlie? What am I going to do?! I have now three weak Pokémon! What if wild Pokemon attack again and... I don't have time to think about that now. More important is to get Growlie and the others back to the hospital! I need to get to the Pewter City!  
  
I started to run around the forest. Which way is it to the Pewter? All I can see is the forest everywhere... How will I get out of here?! Growlie looked at me with worried eyes and tried to comfort me by licking my hand. You are the one who needs help buddy, not me..  
  
"HELP!! Does anyone hear me? I need help, please! "  
  
Calm down Mira, you're very stupid Pokémon trainer if you get nervous in a situation like this. Growlie and the others need your help so take responsible of the situation. Look around; there has to be some kind of path or sign. I felt Growlie´s ragged breath against my skin. It was too hot. Hang on, my love! I'll get us out of here... somehow.  
  
Suddenly I heard music. Music? I must be crazy! Music in a place like this? Where does it come from? I looked above my head and couldn't believe my eyes. It is a big Meowth hot air balloon! Team Rocket here? This has to be my luckiest day. We have to get to that balloon, maybe they can help us! I have to try for the sake of Growlie! If James is really there.. He has to help us, I know he will!  
  
"Hey!!! HEY!! Do you hear me? HELP!" I tried to scream as loud as I could but they were too high.  
  
"Don´t go! We have to get up there..." I looked around but I didn't see anything come in handy. Tears started to come back to my eyes and I fell to ground. I let you down Growlie... Forgive me my partner...  
  
Suddenly I heard something unbelievable. Growlie howled. This little Pokémon in my arms howled as loud as he could even if he was seriously hurt.  
  
This howl...  
  
This howl came from the bottom of Growlie´s hearth. Growlie howled for our sake. He didn't let me down even though I let him. You're more than a partner. You are my best friend and I won't let you down anymore! I keep on fighting!  
  
Music stopped and three heads peeked down from balloon. I couldn't see their faces clearly, they were too high. I waved my hand to dark figures up there; I hope they understood I need a ride. Ladders fell from the balloon and I grabbed them on one hand and the other I carried Growlie with me.  
  
The distance of me and the basket felt huge but I had to keep on going. My powers are gone and it is hard to keep the grip of the ladder, but this time, I can't give up, my partner's life is in my hands! I felt someone pulling the ladders up again, maybe the passengers of this balloon were helping me! Thank you strangers, oh thank you. I hope to return this favor to you sometime.  
  
After several minutes I reached the edge of the basket and helped Growlie over it. Myself, I fell inside hitting my head to the bottom of the basket. I was so tired that my sight was all blur and I could pass out at any minute but I forced to say something to my rescuers.  
  
"Thank you, we need help. We were on the road to the Pewter but my Pokemon got hurt, please help it..." I mumbled with my last powers and then the world went black on me. The only thing I remember before passing was the pair of pretty green eyes...  
  
Reviews, anyone? 


	3. For real? Is he my prince?

My Pokemon Stories  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon or any characters of it (They're Satoshi Tajiri´s!) ...Mira and some other characters are mine though... You will know it!  
  
And there might be some (LOT) bad grammar, please tell and I'll fix it...someday....  
  
Thanks to all who have written a review and to those who have time to read this, ^^ love ya.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3- For real? Is he my prince?  
  
I woke up with a terrible headache. My eyes were sore of the bright sunlight so I thought to keep my eyes closed for a little while. What has happened? The last thing I remember was the battle with Nidoran and that the Growlie got poisoned. What happened after that? Ah, now I remember! There was a hot air balloon and we got a ride from the passengers! And there was this prince and I kissed him... Wait a minute that didn't happen. Think again...  
  
Ah, now I see! I fainted after I got inside to the basket! What happened to Growlie?  
  
"Ah, our brat passenger is starting to wake up." I heard a woman's voice close by me.  
  
"Meow, it was about a time. She has been lying there for almost half of the day! Her Pokemon was getting too worried". Now there was a feline voice.  
  
I slightly opened my eyes and found the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes looking at me. James smiled his happy smile at me and I felt my face burning.  
  
"Nice to see you are waking up. How are doing? ^__^" He asked with a little worry in his voice.  
  
"Ah, who? Oh you mean me! O___O! I'm fine or I think so..." I muttered to my prince in front of me. That was really clever; of course he was talking to me -___- ; I look like a total moron in his eyes now!  
  
"That's great; I was worried when you didn't wake up. I think you haven't eaten for a long time and if you trainers sleep outside without a sleeping bag you'll catch a cold."  
  
"Ah, yeah... Hey, where is Growlie? Is he all right? Please tell me-"  
  
"Did you say Growlie?" James asked confused.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy little one! Here is your Pokemon. We gave it some super potion but I think you should still take it to the Pokemon Center for check- up. Your partner is one fighter but still pretty young." I turned around to see a talking Meowth with Growlie by his side.  
  
"Growlie! I was so worried! How can I thank you guys? "  
  
"No problem little one." James smiled again.  
  
"Actually there is. How are you going to pay us that super potion?" Jessie asked with an angry voice.  
  
My blue eyes met her blue eyes. Jessie's eyes were not like James', not even close to same like he has. While James' eyes had hundreds of expressions from child's innocence to burning green flames, Jessie's eyes were full of hatred to the world that had taken away everything she had loved. It seemed like Jessie didn't want anybody to come close her and she really didn't like me. Maybe she thinks me as a big threat because I was getting friendly with James? No, that was crazy idea!  
  
"Um, I don't have any money. I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to offer..."  
  
"Oh yes you do, what about your precious Pokemon? Surely you can give us some of your Pokemon?" She smiled an icy smile at me.  
  
I felt my blood running away. Did she really mean that? I can't give my Pokemon away! They are my friends! I turned to Growlie and my puppy was growling to Jessie and Jessie glared back to my puppy. Meowth got too scared of Growlie's teeth so he hide behind James.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give any of them. How about if I-"  
  
"Hey, Jessie, stop that! Of course she gets the super potion for free! It is nice to do some good things once in a while, ne?" James winked to my direction. Is he really supporting me? I can't believe this! What reason does he have to protect me from Jessie...  
  
Jessie glared to the man but it looked like she couldn't say anything back. She looked at me but I didn't pull my eyes away this time. It seemed like she got angrier of this. Well, it is your problem if you don't like me.  
  
"Fine then..." She snorted and gave a cold look at me for the last time.  
  
I sighed in relief. I get to keep my friends. I should thank James, he really saved me.  
  
"Thank you; I don't know what I had done without you. Growlie thanks too."  
  
"Growl!"  
  
"It is ok, I'm sorry about Jessie... well she is always like that. Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm James Morgan ^^ Nice to meet ya."  
  
I know who you are ^_^; ...  
  
"Hi, same back at you. My name is Mira. This is my friend Growlie."  
  
"That is a funny... name." James looked at Growlie with sad eyes. Oh my god, now I get it! I didn't realize it earlier; I named my Growlithe after James' Growlie! He must have helped us because he likes Growlithes and now when he heard that my Pokemon has the same name... That must bring back the memories of his pet.  
  
"Hey, don't ya forget me! I'm talking Meowth ^^ "  
  
Meowth purred us with a big grin on his face. Meowth seems to be nice just like James is. But what is wrong with Jessie? I looked from Meowth to Jessie; the female Team Rocket member was looking over the horizon with bored eyes. Meowth saw what I was watching and whispered to me.  
  
"So, she is Jessie, as ya know. Don't care about her, she is just angry because James smiled at you and not for her." Meowth grinned at the end of sentence when he saw me blushing.  
  
"Meowth! That's not true!!" Oh my, I hope James didn't hear that. I have to get out of here before James finds about my true feelings for him.  
  
"So Mira, where are you travelling to?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure actually. I want to become a Pokemon master so I think I'm heading to Pewter city. You are going to that direction, right?" I asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Actually no..." James started.  
  
"We are heading to a little town near Celadon, to look for an old friend..." Meowth added.  
  
"He has something we want" Jessie whispered to the wind.  
  
Are they going to meet Ash and the others? If I'm with Team Rocket, would I meet Misty and Brock too, and get the badges from them? I should try.. What am I thinking, just like Team Rocket would let me stay with them any longer than this! And how am I going to get any badges, no way I can fight against the other trainers. I don't have any experience... But, it can't be any harder than Game Boy battles, right? I haven't lost a single battle then so maybe I have little hope. Who am I kidding, I don't have hope at all..  
  
"How long have you been a trainer?" James asked while playing with my Growlie.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"And where are you from?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
James and Meowth looked at me with curious eyes. Growlie looked too but Jessie kept looking to horizon. What will I say, I can't tell them the truth! They would not believe me! Think Mira think... Any town is ok, just say anything!  
  
"I started yesterday, so I really am a rookie trainer. I'm from a small town near Viridian, you haven't probably heard about it."  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you leave on your journey at the age of 10 just like the other kids?" James asked.  
  
Dammit.  
  
"Ah, that is because... My parents didn't want that I'd become a trainer so I ran away from home when I found Growlie. And... Hey, let's talk about you guys, my story is so boring! So, what are you doing?"  
  
Just like I didn't know.  
  
It was their turn to become nervous. James looked at Meowth for help but the cat Pokemon looked away leaving James in trouble. James gulped and tried to figure something out.  
  
"Um..." He blushed and looked at Growlie to avoid looking into my eyes.  
  
"We are trainers too! We like to travel with this huge balloon! And...um... We started about a year ago and wanted to travel in a team because it would be funnier and safer that way! And...That is all I guess ^^. What Pokemon do you have?"  
  
James is very cute when he tries to lie. He blushes like a girl and his speech is very fast... And now he is trying to change the subject. We both lied to each other. What a great start.  
  
"I have Growlie as you can see and in the Pokeballs I've Nidoran male and Pidgey, nothing rare. I would like to get something very rare and special. "  
  
"Hey, we are searching rare Pokemon too! You should join into our team!"  
  
That would be-  
  
"Over my dead body, Jessie said and silenced both of us. My eyes saddened because of cruelty in Jessie's voice. What have I done? When Jessie turned around, Meowth showed his tongue to the woman. Way to go Meowth. What is your problem Jessie?  
  
"Sorry again... I don't know what is wrong with her..." James smiled apologising and I smiled back. Suddenly my stomach growled to remind me I was still hungry. James laughed but stopped immediately when his stomach growled for food. Both of us stared at our hungry stomachs.  
  
"Ah, we forgot to give you some food! Sorry Mira, here, you can share my lunch ^^" James offered me a delicious looking sandwich. Even though I was hungry I couldn't take his lunch. I know that they don't have much of food.  
  
"That would be too much, I can't take it..."  
  
"It is really ok, please, you are hungry. Give some of it to Growlie."  
  
"Thank you James. You really are nice person."  
  
"Hey, I've a pet called Growlie too. Maybe we are soul mates because we chose the same name to our Growlithes. And your eyes have the same color just like my hair has, look! Am I right?"  
  
I laughed at James. He was trying to cheer me up as best he could.  
  
"Hah, you are right."  
  
"Meow, James has never given lunch to anyone, not even to us! Yet you are a lucky girl or James has a crush on you..." Meowth grinned again and this time James heard it. He punched Meowth to head and at looked me shyly. We both blushed but James shook it off.  
  
"It is not that! She is hungry and I just want to be nice once in a while!" He looked up to the blue sky and drank his coke.  
  
I started eating the bread and gave half of it to Growlie who drooled in my lap. James ate his own bread and we were silent for a moment. Jessie ate her lunch and so did Meowth. James gave half of his coke to me and I gladly drank it. How hungry and thirsty I was! I should soon get some money so I can buy more food. Maybe I get some money from gym battles.  
  
I gave the can back to James and he smiled at me a little. He is so gorgeous... Hey, now I realized it! If we drank from the same can... then... That was our first indirect kiss! My first... This really makes me the happiest girl in the world!! Yippee ^^ ^^!!  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Meowth looked at me.  
  
"Ah, nothing!!"  
  
Stupid, be more careful, Jessie is really going to kill me if she finds out I love James. What would happen if James would know? He would probably... This is not the time to think about that. I need eight gym badges to get to the league, so focus on that girl!  
  
"May I ask you something? Could you take me to the town near to Celadon city? You have taken care of too much, so I understand if it is too much. You can drop me off here."  
  
"No way! You can travel with us, no problem! We will arrive near to Celadon tomorrow so make yourself comfortable! You can sleep here; it would be too risky to go back to forest without visiting Pokemon center first."  
  
Jessie glared angrily at James and turned her back to us. I'm sorry Jessie, but how could I turn back to his offer? Growlie and I are too tired, so we both need rest. Tomorrow we will find a Celadon city and we will have our first gym battle. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
With these thoughts, I settled down to sleep between James and Growlie. With these two guardians, there is nothing I need to worry about. My guardian angels...  
  
But I really didn't know what the next day would bring to me. New danger was there waiting for me.  
  
***************  
  
Author Note: Finally, 3rd part is finished... I wrote this all day... It was bad right? Maybe I should write this in my original language which is Finnish ^^ that would be funny 'because I don't think here are many people who understand it... But review like always...Thank you for your review Sweetini ^^ I really love my readers and my beta reader ^^ Thanks Laura ^__^ I wanna write more but school takes so much time... Hey tell me what you think of James, is he OOC? I love James so much and he is so much fun to write. Lance is also great, I wanna write about him... Well, I should be quiet now ^^ Next Chapter comes soon! 


	4. Go Mira! Forward to the real Battle!

My Pokemon Stories  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is still not mine... but Mira-chan is   
  
Part 4- Go Mira, Forward to the real battle!  
  
The next morning we arrived to a little town near Celadon. Team Rocket landed their hot-air-balloon at the outside of the town and I couldn't wait to get out of the basket. When the bottom of the basket hit to the solid ground, I was about to ran as fast as I could to the nearest Pokemon center but James grasped a hold of my jacket's collar and pulled me roughly back. I blushed and looked at the boy what he could possibly want from me.  
  
"Not so fast little one, did you think you could run away without saying goodbyes! Wait for me and I'll escort you to the center."  
  
"Ah, but you don't have to do that!"  
  
"It's no problem. Jessie and Meowth, wait for me a sec."  
  
James took Growlie in his arms and we started walking side by side to the town. James was again super energetic like a little child who just has had a lollipop and all I could do is to laugh with him to his jokes. Maybe I'll just start calling him Mr. Sunny... How can anyone be so happy and full of energy at this time of the morning?!  
  
James is really great guy... Funny that I saw him right after I came into this world. I don't what to call it; fate, dump luck or just coincide. But here he is, walking with me by the streets of this town, making me laugh all the time and giving me one of those cute smiles. I have really fallen for you...  
  
"To tell the truth, I really suck at saying goodbyes to anyone..." He finally said after we had stopped laughing at one of the jokes.  
  
"Oh...I'm not so good at them either."  
  
"Really? It's pretty stupid because if you're a Pokemon trainer, you have to have an ability to say goodbye... In a journey like that, you're bound to have friends but-"  
  
"But sometimes friends have to go apart and follow their own path, I know that... Sometimes you have to let go of your best friend and maybe even your Pokemon partner and you don't ever know if it is your last time you will meet that person again in your life..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I just have experience of people who will walk trough my life and I'll never see them again!" I tried to laugh like it was a joke but James looked serious as he listened to my story.  
  
"I know that too... So, I try to avoid saying goodbye to anyone." James looked at the sandy ground as he talked.  
  
"I have some great advice for you!" I tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Hn? And what would that be?"  
  
"I do never say really goodbyes. I say things like 'see ya' or 'catch you later'! If me and my friend will make a promise like that, I'm able to see that person again and I'll greet him with a big grin on my face!"  
  
James astonished by my words and looked at me with big eyes. I smiled at him but he turned his head away with sad eyes this time.  
  
"...I don't believe that."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"I've too much experience in broken promises so I don't want to believe in stuff like that..." James turned his back at me and quickened his steps.  
  
"But..."  
  
As much as I wanted to continue our chat, my usually big mouth was now closed for good. What did I just say? I was just trying to cheer him up, nothing more... I cannot ever forgive myself if I see James again as hurt as now... I'm sorry, I didn't know James. We have more common as I could imagine, we are both hurt by other people's promises... But James, you're a person who I don't want to ever lose. I wouldn't break a promise like that!  
  
Suddenly James turned around and smiled at me. He pointed straight ahead and I could see a white Pokemon center in the front of us.  
  
"Hey, look at that! There it is, the Pokemon center! I told you I could find it . Now lets get this little fellow cured, ok?"  
  
"Ok!" I tried to smile back but it was hard. I make you hurt...  
  
There is a reason why I wanted to go so fast to the Pokemon center. I didn't want to say goodbyes to you... Not to you...  
  
"Yeah, sounds good..."  
  
How will I say it...?  
  
At the Pokemon center, James took care of everything. He told to Nurse Joy what had happened and Joy took Growlie and my other Pokemon for care. She told us she will be back in a minute so we sat down on a couch to wait for her return. James started looking at the ceiling like it would be interesting than talking to me. Looks like someone else is avoiding a conversation... I checked my watch every half minute and worried what was taking so long.  
  
"You don't have to be worried." James suddenly said and surprised me. I looked him and found him staring right back.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is just a routine operation, your Pokemon get a little boost energy and they will be ok in no time. I promise that."  
  
"I know but... I was thinking about something else..."  
  
"And what would that be?" James asked so fast that I couldn't think of any good answer.  
  
"Ah, well... Your friends must be waiting for you right now! Should you be going already?"  
  
"Why? Do you wanna get rid of me or something?" James pretended to be hurt.  
  
"No! It is not that!! I just..."  
  
I can't said it!  
  
"Well speak up"  
  
"Will I see you again?!"  
  
OH. MY. GOD. Me and my BIG mouth just re-opened. James looked very VERY surprised and blushed. He looked back again to the ceiling thinking about the answer and me... Well I tried to act as normal as possible, but my cheeks were just too un-normal red so I think I failed... Idiot, try to say something that you're not just too obvious that you like him!!  
  
"It is just because I think I should pay you for the dinner and all the trouble I caused! And Growlie liked you so-"  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"I would like to see you again..." James sheepishly looked down.  
  
What did he just say?! Did he want to meet me again? I must have heard wrong it is just... Why would James Morgan, the member of Team Rocket and the cutest guy in the world want to see me again? Me, I'm nothing more than a-  
  
"Miss Mira? Is Miss Mira here, her Pokemon are now cured. Please come right away to the reception office to get your Pokemon back." We heard an announcement voice coming out of the speakers.  
  
"Ah, wait here, I'll be right back, I just need to get my Pokemon..." I looked at James but he was avoiding my gaze.  
  
I ran to the reception and received very energetic Growlie and two Pokeballs back.  
  
"Here you are, Growlithe is now fine. Be more careful at the next time, ok?" Joy advised.  
  
"Ok! I'll do my best, thanks!!"  
  
Growlie jumped against me and barked cheerfully. I smiled right back and scratched him behind ear.  
  
"It is so good to see you too! I'm so sorry you got hurt so badly, I promise, next time I will be ready to help you!"  
  
"Grow Grow!"  
  
"Come on, let's go greet James, he will be happy to see you're ok "  
  
"Growl..."  
  
I would like to see you again...  
  
James' words were ringing in my ears. Oh, I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Now I'm going to apologise what I said earlier and ask him for a coffee or something like that. I can't wait to see him again! Yes!  
  
"James! James! Look, Growlie is looking....." My smile disappeared as soon as I saw the couch where we were just a minute ago sitting was now empty. I tried to look around if he had just changed the location but I couldn't see him anywhere. Growlie was too looking around and wondering where James could be. I spotted a rose on the couch.  
  
I've too much experience in broken promises so I don't want to believe in stuff like that...  
  
"Is that so..."  
  
I bit my tears back.  
  
"See ya..."  
  
"So Growlie, it is just you and me again..." I sighed as we walked around the town.  
  
"Lith..."  
  
"Well, who needs boys anyway! I'm in the Pokemon world and being a trainer has always been my dream! We will become the Pokemon champions and we don't need any help from the boys!"  
  
"Growl Growl!"  
  
"You agree? Ok, now lets start our journey from Celadon city, it should be near here somewhere... I know, lets ask road from someone!"  
  
I looked around and so did Growlie. It is funny how Growlie is doing same things like I do The Pokemon guide which I have at home was right at telling how Pokemon will become same like their trainers. I will try my best to be the good trainer for all my Pokemon; I cannot let the little things like boys let me down...  
  
Well, there is some party... Very familiar party if I may say! I can't believe this, it is Ash and the others! First I meet Team Rocket and now Ash! I wonder what they are doing here. They are probably on their way to Celadon city too... or maybe they just came from there.  
  
Wait a minute, I can see Pikachu too! Wow isn't it cute, cuter than in a TV. Hey, if Ash in here, what am I waiting for? This is a great opportunity to have a real Pokemon battle with him! I should challenge Ash and win that battle! But am I able to win the Pokemon battle... I just can't get these images out of my head when I saw Growlie get hurt. What if the same thing happens again?  
  
"I don't want you do get hurt Growlie... You're too important to me..."  
  
But... If you're trying to be the best Pokemon trainer how can you turn your back to the battle? Pokemon battles are what make you strong... Pokemon battles have always made you feel alive... This is what you have been born for, right?  
  
Growlie dragged me from my trousers pant leg and waited for my decision. If Growlie is so eager to continue our journey, how can I say no to him?  
  
"You're right Growlie; I can do it if I want."  
  
I have always been good at battling. I've done it hundreds of times I've dreamed about it thousands of times! I want to make you proud Growlie. I want to show you James, what this little girl is made of. Let's battle!  
  
"Ok, let's go!!"  
  
We ran where Ash and the others were looking for some fruit baskets and picking on some apples to their backpacks. I touched Ash shoulder and the boy turned around, looking little struck dump after seeing us. I grinned at the boy and pointed him with my Pokeball.  
  
"You're a Pokemon trainer right? May I ask to have a battle with you? Three against three, what do you say?"  
  
"Ah, hey wait a minute! You can't just rush in here and ask him for a battle! We were buying some supplies for our journey and-"Misty started to babble but Ash raised his hand to turn her down.  
  
"A Pokemon battle you say? I don't ever say no to the battle and you know that Misty. My name is Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Hi! I'm Mira and this is my best friend Growlie!"  
  
"Nice to meet other trainer who seems to love the battles as much as Ash here. My name is Brock."  
  
"And I'm Misty... I don't still think you should go battling like that Ash, we just got here and our shopping is not over yet!"  
  
"Take it easy Misty; it is a guy's thing! It's a girly thing to buy supplies... Battles are for men!" Ash laughed.  
  
"WHAT!?" Both I and Misty didn't find it funny at all.  
  
"Is that so?!! Hey lets get this started and I'll make you sorry for those words!!"  
  
"Ah, ok. Three vs. three, hm? Are you ready loose Mira?"  
  
"No. I'll win. I'll win this for all the girls in the world! Ready Growlie?"  
  
"Growl!!"  
  
"Ok, fly Pokeball!"  
  
Ash first choice was Butterfree. Ok, In that case I'll take Pidgey!  
  
"Go Pidgey! You can do it!"  
  
"Pidgey, eh? That is a cute bird you have there. I see you are a rookie trainer..." Ash laughed to me.  
  
Rookie, me? No way! My Pokemon may see ordinary, but they can beat any opponent you give me Ash. Just you wait! Nobody laughs to Pokemon without getting away with it!  
  
"Butterfree, use stun spore attack!"  
  
"Pidgey, use whirlwind!"  
  
Butterfree flew around Pidgey and the tiny bird tried to use whirlwind to get rid of the opponent but the Butterfree was too quick for Pidgey. Butterfree used stun spore attack but luckily Pidgey dodged just in time.  
  
"Good going Pidgey, keep on going! You are going to make it! Butterfree in no match for you!"  
  
"Butterfree, don't listen to her! Use tackle!"  
  
"Pidgey, you heard that? DODGE! When it goes past you, use scratch attack! Keep going that way for a while."  
  
"Ash, you got to admit that Mira is pretty good for a rookie. She knows what her Pidgey is able to and Butterfree is having hard time up there." Brock yelled to Ash from side.  
  
"I know I know! I'll win this ok?" Ash yelled back.  
  
Pidgey kept scratching Butterfree but this is not going to last forever. I have to think the way how I'll end this battle. Think about Pidgey's attacks, there have to be some good one for this...  
  
"Butterfree, tackle!"  
  
This time Butterfree got frustrated and hit Pidgey hard. Pidgey crashed to the ground but got up quickly shaking sand out of its feathers. Sand... Now I know!  
  
"Pidgey! Use sand attack! Trap Butterfree into a sandstorm!"  
  
Pidgey kicked sand to the air and started flapping its wings to create a whirl. Butterfree didn't have enough time to escape and Ash was too surprised to help his Pokemon. A huge sandstorm hit Butterfree and Butterfree was trapped inside it! Pidgey rushed inside to the sandstorm and finished the battle by using peck attack. Sandstorm subsided and Butterfree fainted and crashed to the ground. Pidgey kept on flying and flew to my shoulder.  
  
"I-I I can't believe this! How, how could Butterfree..."  
  
"Ash! Call Butterfree back and take a hold of yourself! At next round don't let you be surprised and don't underestimate Mira!" Misty advised Ash and the boy called Butterfree back.  
  
I can't believe this either, my first battle and I won the first round! This is easy!  
  
"Pidgey. All thanks goes to you! I- Eh, what is happening?!"  
  
Pidgey was flashing in all kind of lights and my shoulder was burning. Pidgey took a notice of this and flew back to the air. We all watched as bright colours got even brighter and all of them gathered around Pidgey. After that a big flash was shown and we had to turn around to avoid hurting our eyes. When I looked again, I didn't saw Pidgey anywhere. Pidgey had evolved to Pidgeotto!  
  
"Pidgeotto!? Wow, did you saw that! My Pidgey evolve into a Pidgeotto! I... How can this be possible...?"  
  
"Lith..."  
  
"It seems that it had enough experience to evolve at the next level. You must be very proud of it..." Brock said.  
  
"I am, I really am!"  
  
Pidgeotto flew to my shoulder and I kissed to its cheek.  
  
"Good job Pidgeotto, you can rest now."  
  
I called too my Pokemon back and picked Nidoran´s ball.  
  
"Ready for the next round Ash?"  
  
"I'm ready. I'm not going to forgive you what you did to Butterfree."  
  
"Show what you got. Your turn Nidoran!"  
  
"Ash, it is Nidoran, I advise you don't use Pikachu for this one." Misty said.  
  
"I already know what I'll do. I choose you Bulbasaur!"  
  
"Bulbasaur? It really is a Bulbasaur! This will be interesting." I clapped my hands.  
  
"It surely will be. Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"  
  
"Nidoran!"  
  
Oh, this will be bad, Nidoran is too slow for Bulbasaur and Bulbasaurs are very powerful... I have poison effects by my side, let's count on them!  
  
"Nidoran, when you have a chance, use poison sting!"  
  
Nidoran tried to stay away from Bulbasaur but the bulb Pokemon kept on attacking and tackled furiously on Nidoran. Nidoran didn't have any chance to counterattack so this battle looked like a lost one. Bulbasaur was too strong for Nidoran.  
  
"Bulbasaur, vine whip!"  
  
"Oh no, look out Ni-"  
  
Too late. Bulbasaur trapped Nidoran in vines just like Pidgey had done with Butterfree a while ago. Nidoran tried to struggle out of Bulbasaur's grip but it was useless. I have to call it back, there is no way getting yourself free from that... Not in this level anyway!  
  
"Ok, Nidoran return!" I called Nidoran back to the Pokeball.  
  
Ash showed his victory mark to the others and Misty smiled back and Brock nodded. It is draw for now but the next round goes for me. If I battle with Growlie, there is no way I can loose the battle. We are the best friends after all!  
  
"That was nice one, Bulbasaur was really strong. I'm sorry but I can't let you win this match, I promised to myself to win this one."  
  
"That is what you say! You can sure talk much but can you stand behind your words?"  
  
I smiled. Of course I can. I'm going to be the champion. This is my life and I can't let street battles like this stop my way to the top. I want to see Lance some day; I want to make real friends...  
  
There is no way I'll ever loose!  
  
"I choose you Growlie!"  
  
"Pikachu! Let's end this!"  
  
Pikachu vs. my Growlie, this will be great battle! Pikachu may be very strong Pokemon but somehow I'm not afraid. Since the day when I first played Pokemon, I have been always sure what I am capable of. I know my limits, I trust to my friends and the very last thing. I don't ever give up, no matter how strong the enemy is, no matter how weak I am, I know there is always the way to win the game.  
  
"Growlie! Take Down!"  
  
As long as I am battling with Growlie, I am never afraid!  
  
"Pikachu, quick attack!"  
  
Mom and dad... Where ever you are, you can be very proud of me!  
  
"Watch out Growlie!"  
  
"Increase your speed Pikachu!"  
  
James... I know you have to have good reasons to left without saying goodbyes, but I'm sure we will see again! You're prince after all; you will be always watching over me!  
  
"Growlie! Bite!"  
  
"Pikachu! How can Growlithe hit it even when Pikachu is fast as that? I'm still going to win!" Ash showed his at me.  
  
"Hah! Same goes for me, boy!"  
  
"Boy?!"  
  
"You are both too stubborn!!" Misty yelled to both of us and we had to grin to her.  
  
You're right Misty, maybe we are...  
  
"Pikachu, lets attack! Thundershock!!"  
  
"Pika pika pikaCHUUUU!!"  
  
Pikachu sent an awesome thundershock against Growlie and Growlie got hit. Growlie howled for pain and fell to the ground. It was now fighting to keep up standing for more battling but it looked hopeless. Growlie is like me, it is not going to give up until it is really beaten down. If Growlie has decided to continue, I can't let it down!  
  
"Growlie! Stand up; I know you can do it! Keep on trying!"  
  
Growlie looked at me with its green eyes and for a minute I remembered James' face but I shook it off quickly. I have to help Growlie, not think about him! This time, I'll focus on battling!  
  
"Growlie, You can do it! STAND UP!!"  
  
Growlie howled and jumped up. First it turned to me and nodded it was ok and then it was ready to face Pikachu again. Growlie growled and showed its fangs to Pikachu and the electric mouse sent little sparks from its cheeks.  
  
"You want more? Ok, Pik-"  
  
"Growlie, ember attack!"  
  
Ash didn't have enough time to finish the sentence and Pikachu didn't have time to react any attack. Growlie ran toward Pikachu like a fierce beast and sent towards it ember balls. Pikachu got hit with few of them and fell down shocked. Growlie was ready to give some more of the fire attack but stopped as he saw Ash running towards Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu! Pikachu, are you ok!?" Ash frantically asked from its partner.  
  
"Pi, pikaa..." Pikachu smiled weakly.  
  
"Ah, Pikachu! You battled well; we just weren't ready for any fire attacks..."  
  
"I'm sorry, did Growlie attack too hard?"  
  
Oh my, I didn't mean Pikachu got so hurt...  
  
"Ah, it's ok! Really, we have had hard times like this before; Pikachu will be ok in no time! You can't really battle if you are so sensitive of your rival's Pokemon, you know?"  
  
"... But..."  
  
Pikachu smiled to me and said 'pika' in cheerful voice. I see, if it is ok to you Pikachu, then it is ok to me... I got so scared!  
  
"But, I must admit it now, I guess, you really are a good trainer! Not the rookie at all! Good battle Mira, you won!"  
  
"I won? I didn't actually realise it until now... My first battle and I won!! We did it Growlie!!"  
  
"Grow Growl! Growlith!"  
  
"Yes, your first battle and... Hey, what did you say, first battle and you beat me?! That can't be true, I take it back, you are rookie after all!!" Ash blushed from embarrassment for having lost a beginner like me.  
  
"A Rookie, eh? And what was that victory?" Misty asked sarcastically.  
  
"It is called as beginners luck!" Ash tried to defend himself.  
  
"I don't care what you guys say, this victory goes for you Growlie "  
  
"Hey, let's take a best from three, ok? Hey, I'm not going to accept this score!!"  
  
"You better get used to it; you will be seeing me more on your journey!"  
  
"No way!!"  
  
We all laughed to Ash and the boy tried to hide his red check under his cap. Wow, I can't believe this, I really did it! Now I'm 100% sure of it, I can make it to the top!  
  
"Ash, you should take Pikachu into the Pokemon center, we should take care of injures" Brock suddenly said in the middle of laugh.  
  
"Hey, it was not that bad attack! Pikachu will be ok in no time, aren't you Pika?"  
  
"Pi..."  
  
"I can show you the way, I just got out from there! Follow me!"  
  
I turned around to run back to the Pokemon center but two shadows blocked my path. I couldn't see their faces because sun was shining behind them. Who are they?  
  
"Who are you?" Misty asked.  
  
The two figures laughed and I knew for an instant who they were! It is Team Rocket! Oh my god, they must be after Pikachu again!  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie laughed  
  
"And make it double..." James grinned to us but it seemed his grin fade away as soon as he saw me with the others.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation" Jessie continued their oh-so-well- know poet.  
  
She glared at James who was thinking about what to say to me. Maybe he was surprised to see me again so soon and for the top of that with Ash and the others. Now he blew up his cover to be an ordinary trainer... James looked at Jessie who was still glaring and remembered suddenly at it was his turn to rim.  
  
"Ah, yes, where was I..." James tried to remember and it came to him quickly. He took his bad guy pose and continued.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above" James pointed his rose up to the sky.  
  
"Jessie" Jessie winked.  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Meow, that's right!" Meowth appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Oh, no it's you guys again! Why don't you just give up, I'm not going to give Pikachu to you!" Ash yelled angrily to the Team Rocket members.  
  
"Why should we be giving up now, Pikachu can't this time blast us off, this will be piece of cake!" Jessie smiled.  
  
"If you think I'm going to loose Pikachu without fight, you're so wrong!"  
  
"Ash, you just had a battle, we should get Pikachu to safe first before we start any fight!" Brock said.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, we will protect you..." Misty said.  
  
"As you like, Ekans go!" Jessie released her snake Pokemon.  
  
"Koffing lets go!" James also let out his poison Pokemon.  
  
Oh my, what am I going to do? I can't fight against Team Rocket, not when James will be my opponent... But I can't help them either, it would be wrong to steal Pikachu! But without Pikachu, are Ash and the others able to win? Ah, what am I going to do!!?  
  
TBC  
  
So, like it, hate it? Please let me know.  
  
Finally the fourth chapter! And I guess it is full of mistakes... I'll fix them as soon as my beta reader gets home! Now when I've a summer holiday, I'll be able to write chapters more quickly! Or let's hope so... 


End file.
